Comedy Central Deutschland
Comedy Central Deutschland ist ein deutschsprachiger Ableger des US-Comedykanals Comedy Central und Nachfolgesender von VIVA Plus. Eigentümer ist Viacom. Als deutschlandweites Unterhaltungsprogramm mit dem Schwerpunkt Comedy ist Comedy Central Deutschland seit Januar 2007 auf Sendung. Neben deutschen Eigenproduktionen werden auch US-amerikanische, britische und kanadische Produktionen ausgestrahlt. Geschichte Das Programm wurde von der Landesanstalt für Medien Nordrhein-Westfalen (LfM), die auch aufsichtsführende Landesmedienanstalt für den Kanal ist, lizenziert. Bereits am 24. November 2006 wurde die Lizenz des bislang musikorientierten Spartenprogramms VIVA Plus in das Unterhaltungsprogramm Comedy Central geändert. Mit Bescheid der LfM vom 19. November 2004 erhielt Comedy Central eine Lizenz für die Dauer bis 20. März 2010. Seit dem 15. Dezember 2008 teilt sich Comedy Central die Sendefrequenz mit dem Schwesterprogramm Nickelodeon und sendet daher nur noch von 20:13 bis 05:45 Uhr. Viacom veranstaltete bereits von 2005 bis 2006 ein identisch konzipiertes Programmfenster namens NICK Comedy, welches zugunsten von Comedy Central Deutschland eingestellt wurde. Vom 25. Juli 2009 bis zum 13. Oktober 2010 hatte Comedy Central den Claim TV und Lustig mit diesem Claim begleitete Comedy Central die Zuschauer durch das Programm. thumb|250px Vom 14. Oktober 2010 bis zum 30. September 2011 lautete der Claim Enjoy Daily („Genieße es täglich“) und begleitete mit den beiden Wörtern die Zuschauer durch das Programm.3D-Welten: Comedy Central erhält neues Design Seit dem 1. März 2010 sendet Comedy Central Deutschland nur noch im Bildformat 16:9, mit Ausnahme von Sendungen, die in 4:3 produziert wurden bzw. werden (American Dad, Roseanne, Comedy Street, Genial Daneben usw.) Zum 1. Oktober 2011 wurde das Senderdesign dem neuen international verwendeten Design von Comedy Central angepasst. Anfang 2012 wurde das Bild-Format alter 4:3-Sendungen angepasst, diese werden nun - wie von Anfang an auf der HD-Fassung - auf das Format 16:9 hochskaliert, wodurch am oberen und unteren Bildrand Bildanteile verloren gehen. Seit Mitte 2012 wird zusätzlich von Sendungen oft der Vorspann ausgelassen, die Sendezeit einer Sendung hat sich dadurch jedoch nicht geändert, es wurde die Länge der Werbeblöcke angepasst. Seit dem 8. September 2014 startet Comedy Central sein Programm bereits um 17:00 Uhr, in der Zeit zwischen 6:00 Uhr und 17:00 Uhr ist das Programm von VIVA zu sehen. Bis 21. September 2014 erfolgte eine Simulcast-Übertragung des Programms auf der bisherigen und auf der VIVA-Frequenz.DWDL.de: Viacom schrumpft VIVA bereits im SeptemberQuotenmeter.de: VIVA schrumpft schon zum 08. SeptemberKastner dampft Viva ein, baut Nickelodeon aus Vom 22. bis zum 30. September 2014 läuft auf der Nickelodeon-Frequenz eine Trailerschleife. Sendezeiten Im Gegensatz zum Schwestersender Nickelodeon variierten die Sendezeiten von Comedy Central über die Jahre nicht allzu stark. Allerdings gibt es auch hier verschiedene Sendezeiten. Folgend eine Übersicht über die jeweiligen Sendezeiten. Sendungen Eigenproduktionen * Die 100 allerdümmsten Clips der Welt * Badesalz * Der Comedy Sketch-Mix * Die Dümmsten… * Frag den Lippe * Join the Club * Kargar trifft den Nagel * Mundstuhl * NightWash – Stand-Up-Show, bei der Kabarettisten ihr eigenes Programm aufführen können. Die Sendung lief bis 2006 im WDR Fernsehen. Moderator ist Klaus-Jürgen Deuser. * Para-Comedy * Schmidt Comedy Show (aus dem Schmidt-Theater in Hamburg) * Total lustig – Die besten Clips mit Ruth Moschner * u. A. w. g. – um Antwort wird gebeten * ulmen.tv * Hot Spots * C-Cup * Fat For Fun → Siehe auch: Liste der Comedy-Central-Sendungen Empfangssituation Aufgabe des eigenständigen Programms Viacom versuchte zunächst, den Sender eigenständig und als 24-Stunden-Programm zu etablieren. Im Oktober 2008 jedoch gab der damalige Chef-Vermarkter des Senders, Alexander Duphorn, bekannt, dass Comedy Central künftig auf der Frequenz des Schwestersenders Nickelodeon gesendet werde. Umzug des Sendeplatzes Seit dem 15. Dezember 2008 wird Comedy Central Deutschland von 20:15 bis 06:00 Uhr über die Frequenzen vom Schwesterprogramm Nickelodeon verbreitet. Die Abendschiene des Kindersenders, Nick nach acht, wurde aufgegeben. Bis zum 1. Januar 2009 erfolgte eine Simulcast-Übertragung des Programms auf der bisherigen und auf der NICK-Frequenz. Anschließend wurde bis zum 17. Januar 2009 auf dem alten Sendeplatz ein alternatives Programmschema verbreitet, bevor es für kurze Zeit durch eine Schleife mit Programmhinweisen ersetzt wurde. In dieser Zeit waren die Kabelnetzbetreiber in der Lage, die Frequenzen zugunsten des neuen Mischprogramms neu zu koordinieren. Empfangsmöglichkeiten Comedy Central wird via Astra 19,2° Ost sowohl digital auf 11.973 MHz wie auch analog auf 11.421 MHz ausgestrahlt. Außerdem ist es jeweils digital in den Kabelnetzen von Kabel BW, Kabel Deutschland, Unitymedia und Kabelsignal Austria zu empfangen. In einigen Kabelnetzen dazu auch analog sowie im Raum Hannover-Braunschweig (auf Kanal 60) via DVB-T. Comedy Central via Breitbandinternet: * Empfang über T-Home und Alice Home TV. * Empfang über AonTV Design 1. Design Vom 15. Januar 2007 bis zum 21. Juli 2008 präsentierte sich Comedy Central mit dem ersten Design. Damals wurde auf ein schwarz-weiß transparentes Cornerlogo rechts oben in der Ecke gesetzt. Die Trailer lehnte sich an ein durcheinander gewirbeltes Design des Senders an, in dem die Trailer fast wie mit Graffitizügen wirkte. Zum 22. Juli 2008 wurde das Design des Senders überarbeitet. Redesign (4:3) Am 22. Juli 2008 stellte Comedy Central sein komplettes Design um. So wird für jede Zielgruppe ein Logo benutzt (siehe Abschnitt Logofarbe). Anfangs gab es große Schwierigkeiten, denn öfters wurde das neue sowie das alte Logo zeitgleich eingeblendet. Ein immer wieder auftretendes Problem war, dass in manchen Sendungen das Logo wieder rechts oben anstatt unten erschien und dann nur in blau, anstatt in der richtigen Farbe. Das hängt damit zusammen, dass The Daily Show in der Originalsprache Englisch ausgestrahlt wurde, also mit deutschen Untertiteln, sodass das Cornerlogo oben rechts war, da man sonst nicht die Untertitel hätte lesen können. Datei:Comedy Central Logo Gelb.jpg‎ | Massentaugliche Sendungen und die meisten Sitcoms wurden durch Gelbtöne hervorgehoben. Beispiele: Alle lieben Raymond, Becker, Golden Girls, It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia, Seinfeld, Ellen, Auf schlimmer und ewig, Gary Unmarried, Keine Gnade für Dad, Dharma & Greg Datei:Comedy Central Logo Pink.jpg‎ | Das rötlich-pinke Logo wurdefür Sendungen für eine eher weibliche, empathische Zielgruppe verwendet. Beispiele: Sex and the City, Ehe ist..., The New Adventures Of Old Christine, Office Girl, Friends, Meine wilden Töchter Datei:Comedy Central Logo Blau.jpg‎ | Sendungen mit blauem Logo sprachen eine überwiegend männliche Zielgruppe an, die sich für einen frechen, bisweilen auch derben Humor begeistern konnte. Beispiele: South Park, Family Guy, Little Britain, Arrested Development Datei:Comedy Central Logo Grün.jpg‎ | Hinter der grünen Verpackung verbargen sich Reality-, Stand-Up- und Sketch-Formate. Zudem wurde sie on air für Hinweise in eigener Sache eingesetzt. Beispiele: Rude Tube, Rent a Pocher, Takeshi's Castle, Nightwash Datei:Comedy Central Logo Orange.jpg‎ | Off-air wird zumeist dieses Logo kommuniziert. Redesign (16:9) Am 1. März 2010 stellte sich das Design auf 16:9 um, sodass alle Programmvorschauen nur noch in 16:9 gesendet werden. Anstelle des farblich angepassten Hintergrunds und Bildern der Protagonisten der Sendung wird seit dem 1. März ein Video aus der Sendung angespielt, was seitdem auch einen geringfügig größeren Teil des Bildes einnimmt. Das Logo selbst blieb unverändert. 4. Design thumb|250px|Logo von Comedy Central Seit dem 14. Oktober 2010 präsentiert sich Comedy Central in einer 3D-Glas-Welt-Optik. Auf das mehrfarbige Cornerlogo wurde im Zuge dessen verzichtet und durch ein transparentes Cornerlogo in der linken oberen Ecke ersetzt. Auch die Titelmelodie wurde komplett ausgetauscht. Das Design und Logo wurden am 1. Oktober 2011 durch ein neues ersetzt, welches international verwendet wird. 5. Design Seit dem 1. Oktober 2011 sendet auch Comedy Central Deutschland mit dem neuen international verwendeten Design. Wie schon vorher bei Nickelodeon und MTV vollzogen, wird nun auch für Comedy Central weltweit ein identisches Design eingeführt. Das neue Design ist in 2D und soll jünger wirken. Mit dem neuen Design erhielt der Sender auch ein neues Cornerlogo. Das Logo wird neben den USA u.a. auch schon in Polen, Ungarn und Schweden verwendet. Die Niederlande erhielten, wie Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz, das neue Design zum 1. Oktober. 6. Design Seit dem 1. September 2014 sendet man bei Comedy Central mit neuem Design. Dabei wurde das Design von 2011 grundlegend überarbeitet, das Logo bleibt als solches aber vorhanden. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt begann man mit einer Einblende (rechts oben in der Ecke) über den Umzug auf die VIVA Germany-Frequenz hinzuweisen. Comedy Central HD Am 16. Mai 2011 startete die deutsche HD-Version von Comedy Central unter dem Namen Comedy Central HD im Entertain Paket von der Telekom.MTV, VIVA, Nickelodeon und Comedy Central auch in HD Seit dem 1. Juni 2011 ist der Sender auch via Satellit über HD+ zu empfangen. Im deutschen On Air Design des US-amerikanischen Senders gibt es kein HD-Logo, sondern lediglich einen Schriftzug „HD” in der rechten unteren Ecke. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob die gerade gesendete Sendung, im nativem HD ausgestrahlt wird. Der Schriftzug dient als Zusatz zum normalen Logo. Quellen Weblinks * Offizielle deutsche Comedy Central Website Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Deutschland) Kategorie:Medien (Berlin) Kategorie:Comedy Central